Confessions
by Alice-Cullens-Twin
Summary: Redone fic. Set after 3x16 One Of Us. Jack and Kate argue over Sawyer and Juliet with very surprising consequences...T just to be safe. Jate.
1. Chapter 1

**Confessions**

The sun was starting to set as Jack stared out at the ocean. He didn't even notice her walking up behind him until she sat down next to him. Neither of them spoke as they were both thinking the same thing. Both of them were desperate to say 'I'm sorry' but were too scared. After their argument earlier about Sawyer and Juliet, they had both said things they regretted, and that regret was building a divide between them. Not letting them forget the events of the morning…

_Jack filled up the water bottles at the caves carefully; thinking about his experience with The Others when he heard Kate next to him, unscrewing her water bottle._

"_Hi" Kate said as she kneeled down next to him. He wasn't in the mood to talk with her after what had been said earlier. "Hi" he muttered shortly, not looking at her._

"_Jack," She whispered urgently. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what happened out there… I don't want us to fight." She sighed to herself, muttering under her breath "I hate it when we fight."_

"_It's not that easy Kate." He turned to her as he spoke. "It's not as if I can just flip a switch and instantly forgive you!" He got up; scowling at her. "Kate, just because you say you're sorry doesn't make everything alright. You pretend to care about me long enough to come back for me; but really you felt guilty that I had been left behind! And you know what? If it wasn't for you I could be on a sub going home right now!"_

_Kate reeled back, shocked by his cutting remark. She found herself getting angry. "Right, so it's all my fault is it? I was expected to just leave you to play happy families with Juliet and clean up the mess your leaving would've made at camp?"_

"_It's not_ my_ mess Kate. And… Happy families? Juliet and I are just friends which is more than I can say for you and Sawyer!" _

"_What the hell Jack? I couldn't care less about Sawyer! He's nowhere near as important to me as you!" Kate replied; quickly she realized what she had said. Jack then couldn't stop himself from asking. _

"_Then why did you sleep with him?!" He yelled, putting pressure on her. Kate couldn't take the feeling of his eyes on her for much longer. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt just yet. So she did what she always did—she ran. Jack could only look on puzzled._

"_Kate? Kate!" _

He faced her and looked her deep in her eyes; he took a deep breath and then said "Do you want to tell me what that was about earlier?"

Kate looked at him scared "I can't" She looked at the sand.

"You can't what Kate?" Kate said nothing and carried on staring into the sand. Jack reached over and touched her shoulder roughly. "We were just getting somewhere and you do what you always do. You get at me for being a coward, Kate when all you do is run away!"

Kate was shocked. She sighed heavily. "Alright. I was mixed up ok Jack? I was lonely and he was going to die so I slept with him ok? _I_ was being the coward. And I was so pissed off with myself for doing it; but I couldn't get out. But I didn't want him Jack—I never have." She couldn't stop starring at his eyes. As she found her voice she said "Jack, I could never choose Sawyer over you because….." she swallowed hard. She was scared what she was going to say, but she had to say it. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "I love you." She held her breath as she saw his shocked look but when he smiled back she felt less nervous.

She had said it. She had finally said the words he had been longing to hear. Now she was looking at him with a nervous look on her face that made her seem even more irresistible. Tentatively, he leaned in towards her, taking her face into his hands. He placed his lips on hers, taking in every line and contour of them as he did so. The kiss was gentle at first, but they both longed to be closer to each other and the kiss deepened and became more passionate. The force of her on him caused him to fall back in the sand with her on top of him still kissing him. Oxygen was desperately needed but neither wanted to pull away.

Reluctantly, they both pulled apart; breathing heavily. Kate was amazed that a guy like Jack could like her for who she was—love her even. Jack was feeling exactly the same way about her; they were both in Heaven.

But not everyone was happy about Jack and Kate's new relationship. Two people standing on edge of the jungle were looking at them with hate and hurt in there eyes!


	2. Chapter 2

The next evening after Jack and Kate had finally told each other how they felt about each other. Charlie and Hurley where sitting on the Beach around a fire when Jack made his way over to them.

"Hey dude" Hurley waved as Jack made his way over.

"Hey guys" Jack smiled while sitting down next to Charlie. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing much, just talking. So, what's going on with you and Kate?" Hurley asked turning to face Jack.

Jack smiled he knew there was no chance of keeping it secret not on this island. "What do you mean?" he tried to play dump.

But Charlie wasn't buying it. "You know what we mean. Are you like, together now or...what?"

Jack thought for a second and realised that he wasn't going to get out of this so he gave up and replied "Yeah I guess so" once he said it he had to smile at the actual thought of them being together.

"Dude that's awesome… Hey, Charlie remind me to ask Sawyer for those chocolate bars he owes me, okay?" Hurley replied remembering the bet him and Sawyer made about Kate and Jack.

"What, for that bet?" Charlie asked and then released he just said that in front of Jack.

"What bet?" Jack asked eyeing both Charlie and Hurley.

"I guess your going to find out one way or another. Well, you see Hurley and Sawyer made this bet ages ago that you and Kate would get together and you did. So he wins." Charlie shrugged. Hurley sat nervously looking at the sand; but he smiled when he notice Jack laugh.

"You're telling me you had a bet on me getting with Kate? Does everyone else think that me and Kate where going to get together?" Jack asked. Was it really that obvious that they liked each other? He thought to himself.

"Yeah loads of people did. But were all real happy you guys got together now. But I got to say; it took you long enough" Charlie laughed.

They carried on talking for a bit about island life, and their old lives before the crash. About five minutes later they where joined by Claire, Kate, Libby and Ana.

"Hey Guys. What you talking about?" Kate asked as she sat down on Jack lap. Everyone just looked at the new couple. It was great to see them both happy and not arguing anymore. Jack, at first was a bit surprised by how she was acting around them but he didn't care really he was happy that she wasn't ashamed to be seen with him.

"Nothing much you know, life, the island…Bets" Jack replied giving Hurley and Charlie a look. They just smiled.

"Bets?" all the Girls asked with confused expressions.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later" Jack replied and started laughing.

They carried on talking about random things. Then Sawyer walked up to them standing just behind Ana.

"Hey Freckles" At this point Kate stiffened and looked at Sawyer. Jack noticed this and held on to her hand a little tighter. "So, you dating the doc now?"

"I am here Sawyer" Jack replied before Kate could speak.

"Then get lost" he said giving Jack a smug grin. "So are you?"

By this point Ana stood up and turned to face Sawyer "Why don't you mind your own business, Cowboy?" Kate and everyone was surprised Ana was sticking up for her. She didn't even know her that well. But, to Ana any chance to annoy Sawyer was good. "You know Sawyer, if you weren't so interested in other peoples personal lives, maybe you'd have one of your own" Ana smiled smugly at him.

"Well Chica, you don't have much of one either, ain't that so?" He didn't wait for an answer he just carried on. "And if you haven't noticed we are on a God damned Island. So the pickings aren't exactly 5 star…" He said and sat down next to where Ana was sitting. She also sat back down. They carried on bickering amongst themselves, for some time now that the mood had calmed down. But Sawyer wasn't really happy about Kate just ditching him for the Doc. He would get his revenge but first he needed her trust. Sawyer was broke from his trail of thought when Juliet walked up to them.

"Hi" she said with a smile. This time it was Jack turn to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey" the murmur of replies came.

She sat down on the other side to everyone. It was quite for a bit until Sawyer decided to speak up.

"So Juliet You hear the latest news? Courtesy of Island FM…" He smirked at the group, this widened when Juliet gave him a blank stare. "That Freckles and the Doc final got together!" Sawyer knew this would make both Juliet and Jack uncomfortable and also it had to annoy Kate.

"No...I didn't. Well, thanks for that bit of island Gossip Sawyer." She replied shortly.

Now, it was Claire's turn to annoy Juliet she suddenly got a brilliant idea. "So Kate considering everyone seems to know you and Jack are a couple you got to tell us if he's a good kisser" she smiled evilly which earned her a confused look from everyone. It wasn't like her to ask a question like that.

Soon Kate realised what Claire was doing and decided to play along "You know the rule Claire; don't kiss and tell." Kate could see out the corner of her eye Juliet fidgeting. "But this island doesn't seem to follow rules so I guess I could tell you... Wait a second..." Kate smirked before turning to face Jack. He didn't realise at first what she was doing, but he soon caught on when she leaned forward. There lips met and everyone sat there looking on; even Claire didn't realise that Kate would go this far. But the look on Juliet's face was unforgettable. When Kate and Jack finally broke apart, Kate turned to Claire smiling and said "Yeah. He's an amazing kisser." She couldn't help but giggle, Jack just sat there shocked but once everyone else starting laughing he had to join in.

Juliet and Sawyer on the other hand weren't so happy about this display of new affection.

"I'm going. This 'circle of love' ain't pleasant on my ears" Sawyer said and walked away in a mood.

"I'm with Sawyer there for once" Ana said getting up also but just smiled at the couple and walked off in another direction.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." Juliet said with a plastered smile on her face. See you guys around." She said, standing up. Before she left she smiled at everyone but didn't make eye contact with Jack or Kate. She then left.

"I think I upset her" Kate said pretending to be sorry about it.

"Good that means it worked" Claire said with a smile. All eyes fell on Claire—no-one had seen this side of her before. "What? I don't like her. No offence to you Jack but she's fancied you for weeks and she thinks she can just have you after everything you and Kate been though. Well, she'll have to go though me first."

Kate smiled, she didn't know Claire cared so much. "Thanks"

"What are you girls talking about? I'm only friends with her. There's no way she could get between me and Kate. I love Kate. And if people don't like it that's their problem." Jack replied fed up of all this about Juliet.

"We know that…But does she?" Claire said before standing up and pulling Charlie up with her. "I know you wouldn't hurt Kate, Jack but that doesn't mean she won't try. And Kate, you better watch out for Sawyer; I don't think he's one to give up easily either. Well...I better go and get Aaron from Sun. See you around" and with that Claire left followed but Charlie.

"Well we'll leave you guys to think, laters Dudes!" Hurley said as he stood up with Libby.

"Ok see you guys" Jack said Kate gave them a small smile. And they left.

They sat in silence for a bit until Jack spoke.

"Claire's right about Sawyer and Juliet" Kate was shocked by what he had just said. Not the Sawyer part; but the fact he was getting more aware of Juliet-- maybe he was finally catching on.

"Yeah, well, we can get though this. After all we've been through, I think we can survive one more challenge." Kate turned to face him so she was looking in his eyes

Jack smiled and replied

"Yeah you're right. We knew when we got together that we were bound to come across problems, everyone does. But we can get though this. Kate just promise me one thing?" Kate nodded indicating for him to go on "That if things get tough you won't run away?"

Kate thought about it for a second, unable to put what she wanted to say into words. She was done running and she needed to tell him. At the worried look on jack's face, she gave him her answer; sorry that she'd left him waiting for a while. "Jack I'm done." Jack looked confused at her so she carried on "I'm done running. I'm staying where I am. Even when, or if, we get off this island; I'm not going to run I'm going to face up to what I've done. And the reason I'm doing this is because of you. You showed me that being me is all I should ever be, and that I need to face up to my fate. You showed me how to learn from my mistakes. So thank you so much. And I promise that I will never run from you ever again because I love you. No more running, Jack. This is it."

Jack smiled and leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When they broke apart he smiled and said "I love you too and always will" with that they got up and head of to Kate's tent to get some sleep. They knew that the next few days where going to be hard but they where ready for them. Well as ready as they will ever be.

**Just want to say a massive thanks to Kate and Nat! for helping me with this it was hell trying to think of it. So tell me what you think please R&R! **

**Chaz xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

A week had flown by since Jack and Kate had finally admitted their feelings for each other and everything on the island seemed to be fitting into place, well -- as well as they could…On an island. Sawyer was sitting just outside his tent when he noticed Kate walking past.

"Heya Freckles" Sawyer said, shooting her a smirk and getting her attention. She walked over to him with a smile and replied

"Hey Sawyer, what you up to?"

"Me? I'm having myself a little rave, vodka, chicks…The usual. You fancy coming along later; anyone's who anyone is comin'?" Sawyer asked with his best grin. "Or can't you bring yourself to spend one hour away from your precious Doc?" Kate laughed at his sarcastic nature, ignoring the comment about Jack.

"Sure Sawyer. Why not?" she said with a laugh "I'll come on by later" She replied turning walking away.

"You bet you will" Sawyer said with an evil grin. He had something planned for Kate tonight that would make her and Jack's world come tumbling down…

_Meanwhile…_

Jack was doing his daily checks on the survivors. It was tedious work, people complaining about being bitten or stung; not to mention the amount of people with heat stroke. How many times did he have to tell people to drink enough water? He carried on ranting in his head for a little while, not realizing Juliet was now standing beside him. He jumped slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey Juliet" he said with a smile.

"Hey Jack I was just looking for you" she said smiling back.

"You where? Why?" Jack asked a little confused. _This might be what Claire was talking about..._ Jack thought to himself. _I have to be careful._

"I was just wondering if you could help me sort out my tent when you're done with your rounds. I'd ask someone else but they still don't trust me" she replied looking a little sad.

"Sure I'll help you. I should be done in a minute but I promised Sayid I'd talk to him about something. So I'll be over later today. Is that ok?" Jack asked

"Yeah sure. That would be great." Juliet said with a massive smile.

"Okay. I better be going... So I guess I'll see you later?"

"I can't wait" Juliet said, smiling to herself. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Sawyer was stood at the edge of the jungle waiting for Kate. As he saw her kissing Jack goodbye, a shiver ran down his spine. He shook it off_ don't worry you won't have to see that again-- not after tonight. _

"Hey…You ready?" She asked as she reached him.

"Yep" with that he turned around and they headed into the jungle.

"So what are we going to do?" Kate said after a while of walking in silence. Sawyer suddenly stopped Kate almost bumped into him. "Sawyer what's going on?" Kate asked getting a scared.

"What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on. You choose the Doc over me! The DOC! You slept with me Kate! What? Wasn't I good enough? Or did you just fancy a little comparison?" Sawyer shouted.

"No! It's not like that!" Kate shouted back

"Oh yeah? So what was it like?' He asked. Not waiting for her answer, he carried on. 'You thought just because the Doc weren't there you'd have me! Well guess what, if you care about him you'll do what I want." Sawyer said stepping closer to Kate.

"WHAT! I will never do anything you tell me!" Kate shouted. She hung her head then lifted it. She took a deep breath and said "I wanted to be friends with you Sawyer; I wanted to help you. I told everyone there was good in you because I thought there was. But I was obviously wrong. I should have listened to those people…The ones who told me to stay away from you! Look Sawyer, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry ok! I never meant to. If you really cared for me you would want what makes me happy." She hung her head again she turned to leave "I believed in you Sawyer! But now I'm not so sure what was there for me to believe in..." She walked away leaving him standing there on his own stunned by her words.

Jack had just left Kate so she could spend some time with Sawyer. He only had one problem, and that was the man in question. He didn't trust him not to try anything with Kate. He only knew that if he did, Kate wouldn't be happy, and there would be one hell of amess to clean up later…And he wouldn't be the one to do it.

"Jack? Jack?" Juliet asked, snapping him from his thoughts.

"Hmm…What?" Jack asked making eye contact with Juliet since the first time.

"Jack are you ok?" Juliet asked her eyes full of worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking. So let's get this tent sorted." Jack said with a fake smile.

They started putting up the tent while chatting and joking around. When they were finished they both collapsed on the floor with a huff.

"Finished" Jack breathed out. Juliet laughed.

"Thank God for that!" Juliet turned to look at him. Jack could feel her eyes on him. So he turned to look at her. He was shocked to see how close she was to him.

"So?" Jack said sitting up feeling uncomfortable.

"Jack?" Juliet said sitting up with him he turned to look at her. "Look, I know that if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even need a tent here and I want to thank you." Juliet said leaning in closer to him.

She was inches away from his lips when she was pulled back. She looked up to see a very pissed off looking Kate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Kate asked, menacingly.

At Kate's voice everyone turned around to see what was going on. Jack hadn't even registered it as being loud… There was no such thing as privacy on the island, clearly.

"I wasn't doing anything" Juliet replied standing up.

"Not doing anything?! You were about to kiss my boyfriend! How is that nothing?" Kate said stepping closer.

"He wasn't complaining!" Juliet said with a smug smile.

Jack had had enough of this "STOP! Look Juliet, if I gave you the wrong idea I'm sorry; but I'm in love with Kate and no-one else."

"No you're not! Don't you get it Jack? She's a tart! What do you think she was doing tonight with Sawyer?" Juliet asked

"She was just talking to him. They're friends-- she wouldn't do anything!" Jack shouted at her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I trust her!" Jack said, emphasizing his words before grabbing Kate's hand and leaving a very upset Juliet behind.

She dropped to her knees tears in her eyes. Seeing the amount of onlookers still focused on her, she wiped them and retreated to her tent. _I'll get him ._She thought to herself_. He's mine. And all I have to do is get Kate out of the picture!_

**Right just want to say a big thank you to everyone that reviewed and again a thanks to Katie for making my story as good as it is. Alright I kind of rushed this chapter because I really wanted to write my next chapter hehe ******** next chapter will be up very very soon!!! And once again thank you keep review. ENJOY!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate sat there filling up her water bottle

**Sorry for the delay—blame the beta who's writing this note to you now ;) It's all my fault really…**

Kate sat by the spring, filling up her water bottle. She was unable to shake the feeling she was being watched; looking around she noticed the trees moving in the wind. She turned back around; telling herself she was just being paranoid. But then a twig snapped. Spinning around she came to face with Juliet. Kate expression turned from one of shock to one of hate.

"What do you want? I think you've caused enough trouble" Kate said picking up her bag; ready to leave.

"I want what's mine" Juliet sneered. Kate turned to look at her.

"And what's that?" Kate said looking straight in her eyes while stepping a bit closer. Juliet looked straight back and said, in a low and menacing tone. "I want Jack, Kate." Kate laughed.

"Jack doesn't belong to anyone. He's his own person. And he would never want to set foot near you again as long as he lived; after the bull you spat out last night." Kate said while turning around to leave.

"You really think he'll stay with you." Juliet shouted after her, getting her to turn back around. "That's not the Jack I heard about. That's not the Jack that lives to work. That lives to fix people. Once he's cleansed you of your sins, Kate he'll be off to find someone new to fix. Once he gets off this island he will forget about you." Juliet spat.

"He's changed Juliet; we all have! He isn't that Jack anymore. You may know the words written in a file but I know the person he really is!" This must have struck a nerve because the next thing Kate knew she was pushed up against a wall with Juliet's angry face inches from hers.

"HE'S MINE! You hear me? And you're just one little whore who is standing in my way!" Juliet shouted in Kate's face, pushing her harder into the cave wall. "You're just some common criminal! You'll never make him happy because your not good enough for him." She pushed harder still. "You think you love him so much? This is coming from the same person who slept with Sawyer because she was _lonely_…" Juliet sneered. Suddenly, the walls began to shake. Juliet noticed this and removed her hands from Kate's shoulder and neck. 

The two women started to run; trying to escape the cave-in as the walls came tumbling down around them. Both Juliet and Kate fell to the floor in a sea of rocks and dust. As she lay there on the floor, Kate could just make out the shape on an unconscious Juliet; her vision started to blur and her senses became numb. The last thing she could make out was the alarmed voice of Hurley yelling for help. Then everything faded and she gave in to the darkness…

Jack and Sayid made their way up the winding jungle path to the caves. They both stopped as a rumbling was heard. Wondering whether or not it was an earthquake, Jack spoke.

"What was that?" He asked.

"It sounded like it came from the caves…" Sayid replied. Looking to the doctor, he picked up his bag and ran towards the source of confusion. Jack soon overtook him and he followed close on his tail. They were soon met with the sound of shouting. A distressed, hoarse shout; as though the person making the noise had been doing it for a while. "Help! He—Help! Kate! Juliet!! Help! Someone help!" 

Jack swallowed the lump building in his throat and sprinted towards the caves at an alarming rate. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought about what could be waiting for him when he arrived.

When Jack reached the cave the site that met him shocked him. There were rocks and dust everywhere. Hurley was desperately clawing at the giant boulders with his hands, trying to uncover whatever was beneath them. Jack froze in fear. Sayid arrived seconds later, the sudden feeling of him by his side made Jack move towards Hurley, helping him dig. Someone from near-by had been sent to retrieve every able-bodied person from the beach to help. All Jack could think about was Kate. But the question that played on everyone minds was _were they digging for Kate's future, or for her body?_

In all honesty no one really gave Juliet a second thought. To them she was just someone no one trusted. Not that they wanted her dead. They just wanted Kate safe and well, if not for there sake for their leader. They all knew Jack was nothing with out Kate and they didn't know if he could carry on with out her.

**Thanks to Kate for beta-ing this chapter. Love ya mwah..x**

**Chaz..x**


	5. Chapter 5

"Keep going we got to get to them" Jack shouted

Kate coughed and sat up slowly; wincing with the pain of using her stomach muscles. She looked down to her feet, which she tried and failed to move, and notice rocks crushing them. Carefully and with difficulty she lifted them from her feet and looked around her. All she could see were rocks, dust and more rocks. Then, her eyes fell on a body…Juliet's body. She stood up as best as she could and stumbled over to her. It was true that Kate didn't like Juliet; but she didn't want her dead. Kneeling down beside her she could see that Juliet was still unconscious. Kate felt carefully for pulse and found a faint one.

Looking around hopefully she realised there was no way of escaping. Kate remembered Hurley screaming. _He must have seen it! He would have told someone! _ Now all she could do was wait. She hoped for Juliet's sake it wouldn't be long because she was aware there was a limited air supply. She sat down and prayed to god that they'd get out of there alive-- that she would get to see Jack again. Kate looked at Juliet lying there and remembered the fight they had had before the accident. _Once he's cleansed you of your sins, Kate he'll be off to find someone new to fix_. Would he really do that? No he loves me. He wouldn't! He probably has a family out there... And I'm going to jail. Why should he wait for me? Kate was brought out of her thought by rocks moving over by the entrances. At first Kate thought it might be another cave in but then when she heard a voice. His voice.

"Kate!" Jack screamed.

Kate stood up and made her way to the wall. "Jack!" Kate whispered hopefully.

"Kate, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked; relieved she was still alive.

"Yeah I'm ok, just hurt my ankle. But Juliet…Jack she's still unconscious. She needs you." Kate said in a panic.

"Kate I can't do anything until I get in there" Jack replied. Kate could here in his voice how hopeless he felt.

"Jack" Michael called from behind Jack. Jack turned around to face Michael. "If we move anymore rocks the whole caves going to collapse! We can probably make enough space for Kate to crawl though; but as for Juliet…I… there's no way to get her out without risking Kate's life." Michael knew this was a hard choice for Jack. He always wanted to help everyone. If he saved Kate he would feel like he's being selfish. "You know what we would all do." Michael patted him on the back and walked back over to the others.

"Kate, we need to get you out. But we can only make a gap big enough for you to crawl though. Otherwise the whole cave will collapse" Jack told Kate.

"What about Juliet?" Kate asked. She couldn't just leave her to die.

"She has to stay. Or we'd lose both of you. And I can't do that...I can't lose you!" Jack said.

Kate could hear the pleading in his voice. "Ok…" is all Kate could say. She knew that Jack was feeling just as bad about this as she was. Kate walked back over Juliet's body. "I'm so sorry Juliet. You know if I could I wouldn't leave you! And maybe if it weren't for Jack we could have been friends. I'm sorry." Kate said as a tear slid down her face.

"You think…" Juliet's voice made Kate's head shoot up.

"Juliet! You're awake. Can you stand?" Kate asked

"No Kate. I know there's no hope for me. Even if I did get of here. Jack can't fix me not this time. Kate, what I said earlier about him leaving once he's fixed you-- He won't. He does love you. I guess I was just jealous that someone could fall in love so easily. Tell Jack I'm sorry for everything and that if I could I change it all; I would. And Kate…" she started coughing "I'm sorry" it was barley above a whisper. She closed her eyes and she was gone.

Kate stood up and walked back over to the gap that was now big enough for her to fit though. She turned back one last time and whispered "I forgive you" And with that, Kate made her way through the hole that had made for her. It was a struggle to do so as her stomach and ankle were causing her pain; but she managed and she reached the other side. Kate was pulled out and found herself in two strong arms. She instantly knew it was Jack. She clung to him crying. Jack picked her up carefully and carried her away from the cave. To Kate it was just the most perfect thing to be back in his arms.

**Here's the next chapter! To be honest I really think I killed Juliet to nicely but what you think? Review please!**

**Once again thanks Kate…x**

**Chaz…x**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack laid Kate down on the make-shift bed

Jack laid Kate down on the make-shift bed. He then started to check her ankle and make sure that she was okay.

"I think its just sprained and bruised. You should keep off it for a few days" Jack said going into doctor mode. All Kate could do was smile. Jack saw this "What?" He asked confused

"Nothing, its just how you can be completely worried and then suddenly you're the doctor again. It's just so sweet to watch" Kate explained

"Well, going back to Doctor mode, does it hurt anywhere else?" He asked but this time with a smile on his face.

"Just my head, I'm a bit dizzy" Kate replied

"Okay right watch my finger please" Jack said

"I'd rather watch your eyes but fine" Kate smiled

"Well I see you haven't lost your sense of humor" Jack smiled

"Well if I lost that I think Sawyer would be in trouble" Kate smirked

"Well you might have slight concussion. You should rest and no climbing trees" he said pointing a finger at her.

"Does that mean I need round the clock care from the doctor" Kate winked

"Yes I think it does" He smiled back

"O how unlucky am I" Kate said sarcastically

"yes how very unlucky" Jack smirked learning over her.

Kate hugged him and he held her tight scared she was going to disappear "I was so scared I'd never see you again" Kate sobbed into her shoulder the shock of what happened finally hitting her.

"I know I thought that too but you're here now your okay. Your not going out of might sight ever again" Jack said into her shoulder

"I'm not planning on going near the cave again anyway" Kate smirked into his shoulder.

"I love you Kate so much I don't know what I would have done if I lost you" Jack said seriously looking at her

"I love you too and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon" Kate smiled and kissed him

"I think I have never confessed this much feelings ever" Jack smiled

"Same here" Kate smiled

**So that it! It's the end!! I know rubbish ending but I have two other fics on the go and I'm trying my best with not being able to watch lost forgive me!! love you all!! JATE FORLIFE!!**

**Chaz…x**


End file.
